Mikael
"Watch me, War God Avriel my father as I protect what means most to me and live my life to the fullest"-Mikael to himself during A fight with Xilin '' The stone dragon slayer mage, Mikael Agallon who is the son of Avriel the war god is currently a member of the Fedorian Military, wherein he is a high ranking commander. Within that, he leads his own division of battlemages, specifically dragon slayers who have banded together to work in the army.. He has his own headquarters for him and his legion just inside the city of Earnwold. It is also noted that Mikael is a likely candidate to be a marshal. Appearance Mikael is a slim and physically toned man of medium height and a broad stature, Usually when spotted women tend to stare at him because of his attractiveness. His main attire usually consists of a navy blue pea coat, brown leather pants, a white button up shirt, and a gray scarf, as well as a pair of dress shoes. Personality Commander Mikael Agallon is often seen as a charming and stunningly attractive young man. At heart, he is often compassionate and soft, he is often light hearted and outspoken with his jokes to his friends but quiet and uncomfortable with new people.To friends, he shows loyalty. He is completely capable of being serious, cool and collected. He is extremely intelligent and strategic. He also has an arrogant side that he only shows to his enemies. He has shown capabilities of being a womanizer and a "player" if he tries hard enough(His skill lies within flattery and making women blush). Usually, he isn't in the mood. He seems to lack the perverted flare that most seem to have. He has a more chill personality. He also is an introvert and only opens himself up to a few people. He is rarely in relationships, usually because of the times he was heartbroken, he's the type of person who trusts few. He is easy to irritate but difficult to truly "piss off". Once he is pissed off, many will wish he was never like that. He rarely holds grudges but for the few that he does hold them for are people who he will refuse to even acknowledge. Though, he is willing to forgive. History Early Life He was born under Duchess Lucia and Duke Sebastian Agallon 19 winters past. He was raised like any true born children of two powerful nobles, in luxury and wealth. However this only lasted until he reached the age 12. Sebastian had realized Mikael wasn't related to him, so he had Mikael exiled out of the Duchy of Lyonia. He was left as an orphan, wandering the streets of Earnwold. He decided to attempt to make a living as a priest of his father Avriel. Unortunately, he found himself not interested, but he remained as a priest Until he reached the age of 16, deciding to venture out of the city. Teens and Childhood As he wandered alone in the cold mountains and snow, Mikael was pretty sure he would have a hopeless life. With no family to turn to, he attempted to go to the mountains where he could freeze to death, die, and find peace within himself. With a bleak life, Mikael was certain he was done for until the dragon Rhaegos, (who was an ancient dragon prince) found and took Mikael under his wing (no pun intended). It was at this time when he went through extensive training in magic, combat, and many other skills. This was also the time when he learned Stone Dragon Slayer Magic.Unfortunately at age 17 his dragon vanished. He had nowhere else to go so he turned to the military. The Present Now Mikael has proven his worth in the military, although he is rarely called upon to fight, he usually does other small jobs throughout the day. He has yet to find out of who his true father is. When he is called to fight in duty, he is one of the most skilled men in combat one could see or witness. He earned many promotions within the army fairly quickly due to his skill in combat and has become a commander. He aims to fight for honor and glory. Skills Stone Dragon Slayer Magic One of his greatest magical abilities is to wield and manipulate stone from the earth and thin air at his disposal.(It also happens to be super effective against dragons) This would also mean that earth and stone attacks either have no effect on him, or does very little damage. He is capable of eating rocks to refill his magical energy, and can also enter dragon force at free-will. Unfortunately he has a weakness of extreme motion sickness as well. Dragon Force As he was once able to enter dragon force in a fight against a feral tribe of dragon warriors, (by consuming a certain substance) he can now enter it in free-will. His physical appearance changes drastically, for his skin turns to stone scales and his eyes glow a bright green. He becomes stronger, faster, and is capable of wreaking mass destruction when in this state. Enhanced Sense Of Smell and Hearing As a dragon slayer mage, Mikael tends to have a better smell sense and hearing than most people. Legendary Hand-To-Hand Combat Training ever since he was a boy, Mikael can easily employ hand-to-hand combat with his spells and cause mass destruction when needed. He is capable of blocking even the most armored and sharp attacks with only one hand (Mostly because he's learned how to time his blocking) He knows a lot about martial arts, He fights in an offensive style and is shown to be really aggressive, Mikael is truly not one to be reckoned with when it comes to hand-to-hand Immense Magical Power Mikael is always shown to be capable of having lots of magic power, and has been shown to have enough strength to defeat larger groups of warriors easily. He can also defeat multiple opponents with just one hit, Enhanced Strength Being the son of Avriel the war god, Mikael is shown to be really strong. Enhanced Speed, Sharp Reflexes, and Enhanced Agility Through training, Mikael has shown to be quite agile, has quick reflexes, and is fast. Strategic and Cunning Mikael also demonstrates extreme intelligence when he leads and commands an army and he can easily improve morale when required. Survival Skills As one who is used to wandering the wild, Mikael has been extremely skilled in surviving the wild. He can make shelter out of almost anything, find water and food, and he even acquired the ability to stay awake for 4 months straight without falling unconscious. Master Swordsman As a man who grew up as a noble childhood, he had the luxury to train on swordsmanship. As a result, Mikael is a master at swordsmanship Expert Ranged-Weapon specialist Mikael has demonstrated proficiency in aiming a crossbow, bow, and spear with accuracy. Persuasion and Negotiation Mikael can also talk himself out of bad situations Master Infiltrator Usually, when Infiltrating other groups and organizations for intel, Mikael always has no trouble disguising himself and finding alibis, as well as false names and stories. Teleportation He can also teleport, being able to take himself and 30 people at a time. Enhanced Durability He can take many hits and survive. Telepathy Communicating with others from far away has demonstrated to be a useful skill, especially for a higher ranking military officer like Mikael. Specific Spells Normal Attacks '''Stone Dragons Fist' He can turn his fist into stone and punch the target. Stone Dragons Armor He can transform his body be protected with a layer of stone(usually really difficult to penetrate) He then becomes resistant to much more attacks, especially poison. Stone Dragons Roar Opening his mouth he releases a large breath of many smaller stones, the appearance of the attack itself looks similar to an avalanche. Stone Dragons Teleportation Smash As Mikael gets hit, his body shatters into stone, or at least that is what apears to happen. Mikael appears behind the enemy as that happens and hits them with a point blank stone dragons axe. Stone Dragons Battering Ram Mikael turns his head to stone and bashes the head of his opponent with it. This attack in particular is meant to break through defenses Variant- Penetration (This move is locked) Stone Dragons Wall He can temporarily make a small wall of stone appear in front of him as a shield. Stone Dragons Slash Mikael transforms his arm into a sword of stone and slashes his enemy. Variant- Stone Dragons Katana (This move is currently locked) Stone Dragons Bash Mikael transforms his arm into a hammer and bashes his enemy Stone Dragons Halberd Mikael can transform both of his arms into long range halberds and repeatedly slash at his enemies. Special Moves Stone Dragon Secret Art: Double Dragons Judgement He can turn both of his arms into long range greatswords the size of a large tree and smash both of them against the enemy at the same time. Stone Dragon Slayers Secret Art: Spearhead of Rhaego Combining both of his arms, they become spinning spears of stone which extends, rotating at high speed to destroy the target. Stone Dragon Slayers Secret Art: Soaring Star of The Dragons With this move, Mikael leaps off of the ground and forms his hands into a stone fist and dives fist-first in the enemies direction with stone wings on his back to increase speed, damage, and momentum ten-fold. As the enemy gets hit, with this move it is designed to break through defenses and utilize as much damage as possible. Stone Dragons Secret Art: Rage Of The Dragon Prince With this move, Mikael forms a green orb of magical energy into his hands, and place it on the chest of the opponent. Many needles of stone will burst out from inside of the opponent's body. This is especially effective against armored adversaries. Stone Dragons Secret Art: Exploding Nova of Rhaego The most powerful move Mikael currently has at his disposal. He curls his hand into a fist as large amounts of green magical energy form around his hand to charge up for this attack. He punches the opponent and an explosion happens on contact, sending the opponent flying back far. War Gods Secret Art: Eternal Assault Of Avriel (This move is locked) Category:Other Category:People Category:Magical Category:Government Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Government Characters